


eggs and roses

by minouribia



Series: October Prompts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minouribia/pseuds/minouribia
Summary: Sometimes it's the small things in a relationship that mean the most.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: October Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	eggs and roses

Warmth. Love. Emma. 

Well, two out of three at least because it seems the spot next to her is empty. Regina opens her bleary eyes noting the distinct lack of her wife beside her. 

In her place is a tray set carefully so she couldn’t possibly knock it over in her sleep. 

A drink. A plate. A note. 

_ At the station. Dad called for backup. Don’t worry, nothing too big.  _

_ Be back by noon. If I’m not, you’re free to yell at me.  _

_ I love you. _

Simple and concise. 

With a fond smile on her face, Regina sets the note back down, and takes a sip from the glass of water. Emma has always had a good memory when it comes to the small things. 

Things such as how Regina enjoys a glass of water each morning and how she likes her scrambled eggs. 

Warmth. Love. Regina. 

All things that she seems to have left back at home. Not that she doesn’t love her father, of course, but she could really use a warm wife to cuddle right now. 

Or anything warm because Elsa was not their last encounter with ice monsters. They got it under control in record time, but that doesn’t stop Emma from feeling cold as hell as she walks back to the station. 

As she turns the corner, she notices something. 

A vase. A bouquet. A note. 

_ Dearest Emma,  _

_ I love you too.  _

_ Thank you for breakfast this morning. It was quite delicious.  _

_ I eagerly await your return home.  _

_ Love, Regina  _

With a fond smile on her face, Emma sets the note back down, and takes a moment to admire the small nine rose bouquet. 


End file.
